Dessus De Votre Tête Top Of Your Head
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Otani et Risa sont à une date où plusieurs choses deviennent fous, se terminant par un jaloux Otani, un mal Risa et une phrase qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de la bouche Otani. Version anglaise également disponible. ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE


Risa assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de l'université Hanuko-sai, en attendant que son petit ami, Otani.

Autour d'elle étaient des étudiants assis au soleil, étudier, lire, ou tout simplement rire dans de grands groupes. classe Otani était censé sortir à onze heures, et il était presque ce moment-là maintenant.

Rise appuya sa tête contre le dossier du banc. Il a été beau et chaud, où elle a été, le soleil doucement embrasser son visage.

Elle entendit des pas comme certains étudiants de l'équipe de jogging couru par. Un gars se sont détachés et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire narquois.

"Hey bébé, vous voulez venir avec moi à mon dortoir? Nous pourrions avoir du plaisir"

Risa a ignoré, regarder au loin à certains oiseaux dans un arbre. Le gars se sont rapprochés. "Venez sur le bébé, je ne vais pas te blesser"

Risa s'est levé et a commencé à marcher devant lui, toujours en l'ignorant. Il lui saisit le poignet dans une poignée serrée.

«Regardez-moi quand je parle de toi" Il grogna, en essayant de lui tiré plus près. Risa enfonça ses pieds dans le sol pour éviter d'être entraîné. Elle regarda autour d', où l'enfer était Otani?

Le gars a tiré sur son bras et elle pleurait de douleur, ses mains étaient glisser son bras nu, lui faisant brûler.

Puis, la tête de son agresseur cassé vers la gauche comme un coup de poing a frappé à la mâchoire. Risa tiré son bras libre et commencé à frotter pour soulager la brûlure.

"Bon sang, ne peut pas vous laisser seul, puis-je?" Otani dit, en se frottant les doigts.

Risa rigolé, puis l'embrassa. «Je vous avez manqué trop"

"Quelle que soit idiot, que diriez-vous nous aller au café dans la rue?"

Risa sourit aussi grande qu'elle pourrait, ensuite planté un baiser sur la joue Otani."Quoi que vous disiez!"

Otani frotté l'endroit où elle l'embrassa, en rougissant un peu. "Bon sang, tu es ... exubérante. Quel est l'occasion?"

Risa sourit, puis dansé dans un petit cercle en marchant. "Je suis tellement heureux!"

Otani ne put résister à la vue de sa copine excité dansant autour et en balançant son sac à main très fort.

"Dieu, je t'aime" Il se dit, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en regardant Risa peur des pigeons.

Elle ralentit un peu et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle flashé son sourire millions de watts à lui, et il sentit son cœur fondre un peu.

Ils ont coupé à travers un parc pour se rendre au café, qui a été quelques pâtés de maisons. Risa a marché sur un mur de briques, rire tout le chemin.

Otani la regardait avec méfiance, tout à fait conscient qu'elle pourrait tomber et se blesser.

Il regarda d'un petit ruisseau à sa gauche, seulement à coups de sa tête vers la droite comme Risa poussa un soupir étonné. Effectivement, elle avait glissé sur l'une des pierres et un atterrissage dur sur le trottoir.

Il a offert une main tout en roulant des yeux. Quand elle n'a pas le prendre, il s'agenouilla à son niveau des yeux.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

Il offrit sa main à nouveau, et cette fois elle l'a pris. Il se tenait devant elle avec un regard sévère sur son visage. "Ne pas. Ne. Que. Again"

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, comme il a commencé à s'éloigner. Il se retourna et leva les yeux puis sourit.

"Allons SLOWPOKE, ma main est solitaire"

Cela semblait perk Risa sauvegarder comme elle courut à lui et saisit sa main.

Le marché dans un endroit plus isolé, et l'idée d'embrasser Risa traversait l'esprit Otani.

Nah ... Quelqu'un pourrait voir

Puis, il a été surpris que Risa a attrapé par le dos de la chemise et lui a tourné autour, en saisissant le devant de sa chemise.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais tu es fou Amazon psy-" Il a été coupé par son serrage sa main sur sa bouche. Lentement, elle le poussa vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit ses pieds a heurté un rocher.

"Tenez-vous sur elle" Elle a chuchoté.

"Pourquoi est-ce-" Il est coupée de nouveau par la main.

Il roulait des yeux et de marcher sur elle, en soupirant en relief, comme elle lui prit la main de sa bouche.

«Bon, maintenant wha-" Il était coupé encore une fois, cette fois par Risa atteignant et en tirant son visage vers le bas à la sienne.

Attendez.

Elle avait fait pour atteindre jusqu'à ...

Cela voulait dire ...

Qu'il était plus grand.

Feux d'artifice a explosé dans la tête Otani comme il a enveloppé un de ses bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Après un moment, ils se brisa, l'air devient une nécessité.

Risa a ouvert les yeux et regarda son petit ami qui semble gelé. Il regardait dans le vide avec un air hébété sur son visage.

"H-Comment avez-vous aimé? Elle a demandé timidement.

Pendant un moment, elle pensait que Otani ne l'entendait pas.

Puis, il regarda et lui dit chose la plus stupide qu'elle ne pouvait jamais imaginer qu'il a dit.

"Bizarre ... Je peux voir le dessus de votre tête"

La prochaine chose qu'il savait, il était couché sur le sol, son visage étant réunie le poing Risa plutôt violemment.


End file.
